Leonidas Van Rook
Biography Leonidas Van Rook was a rival cryptozoologist, mercenary and ally of V.V. Argost, as well as the tertiary antagonist for the first half of the series. Van Rook was solely interested in proving the existence of cryptids for money. He had built a reputation for himself which allows him to command large fees from those that hire him. Van Rook was an exceptional marksman, being able to shoot small quick moving objects out of the air. He had a tattoo on his right bicep of a snake wrapped around a skull. He had a relationship with Drew Saturday in the past, they dated in college. It was also hinted that he had an apprentice before Doyle Blackwell, in the first episode Doc Saturday asked Doyle Blackwell if 'Van Rook told you what I did to his last apprentice.' In the episode Cryptid vs. Cryptid he ran a Cryptid fighting ring in an ancient temple. At the end of the episode he was found by police after trying to escape, he flew away but his jet pack failed and he fell onto a cop car crushing it, as a reult his helmet fell off letting viewers momentarily see his face. He appears in prison at the begining of Target: Fiskerton notably without his mask, he was seen trying to bribe the guard into getting him a softer pillow for his room, using an American Penny. He was quickly rejected, his penny bent and thrown on the ground. He was released by V.V. Argost, and "Convinced" to help V.V. Argost with his latest plan, hung by the leg out of the jet by Munya when he refuses to help the first time. He attacks the Saturdays with Piecemeal leading Zak Saturday into a train trap leading to Fiskerton's capture. He later escapes and was not seen afterwards. He apparently still had feelings for Drew Saturday as he said to her in Target: Fiskerton "This could have made a great honeymoon" and "I'm over you baby" In the episode Food of the Giants, Abbey Grey was revealed to be his new apprentice. In season 2, Van Rook admits that he trained Abbey too well because she had taken over the mercenary business from him. He had since been recruited by Doyle to find V.V. Argost. In War of the Cryptids, While on they're final assault on V.V. Argost's Manor after his assault on the world he sacrifice himself to save Drew after he took the hit from Rani Nagi using Drew's own fire sword. At the end of the episode the Saturday family, Doyle, Wadi, Ulraj, Miranda and Paul were at his grave honoring him for what he did for them. Physical Appearance Van Rook is a tall, muscular man with black hair (along with gray sideburns), blue eyes and tan skin with a noticable greenish tint. He is shown with beard stubble and a thick Russian accent. He has a tattoo on his right bicep of a snake wrapped around a skull. Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Corey Burton Category:Characters hailing from the Secret Saturdays Universe Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Reformed Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Heroes Category:Mentors Category:Masked Characters Category:Black Haired Characters